Rumah SpongeBob
SpongeBob SquarePants dan hewan peliharaannya Gary si Siput tinggal di rumah nanas yang terletak di Jalan Keong 124 (ini adalah alamat ditampilkan dalam Lisensi SpongeBob). Rumah adalah tiga cerita tinggi dan berperabot sepenuhnya. Nanas itu sendiri berasal dari tanah, ketika jatuh dari navigasi kapal di atas laut. Fitur Interior dan Eksterior Ada sebuah garasi di belakang rumah dan dua jendela di depan. Garasi pertama dapat dilihat pada awal singkat "Reef Blower" dan episode "Naughty Nautical Neighbors," meskipun itu baru-baru ini terlihat di "Have You Seen This Snail?" ketika Gary meninggalkan rumah melalui itu. Hal ini juga dapat dilihat pada episode terbaru dari acara seperti "The Gift of Gum". Keluar belakang rumah, halaman belakang ditutup oleh persegi bunga, seperti yang terlihat di langit. Di lantai pertama, rumahnya memiliki ruang tamu, mantel lemari, kamar dengan perapian, dan dapur. Ruang tamu dilengkapi dengan sofa tiup dan menyelam helm TV. SpongeBob menghabiskan banyak waktu di sini. Ada sebuah meja kecil dengan telepon yang berbentuk seperti cangkang keong, yang disebut "shell-phone". Salah satu sudut di ruang tamu mengandung mejanya. Ada dua ornamen kail (satu regular dan satu berbentuk seperti ikan) di wallpaper bambu. Selain itu, foto-foto teman-teman, keluarga, dan superheros favoritnya adalah di dinding bersama dengan jendela jendela kapal. Dia juga memiliki rak buku. Dapur berisi lemari es, kompor, wastafel, lemari, dan meja, dan alat-alat dapur khas lainnya. Mangkuk makanan Gary juga dapat ditemukan di sini. Tangga hijau terletak di luar dapur. SpongeBob kamar mandi, lorong panjang, dan bagian bawah nya perpustakaan/studi berada di lantai dua. Lorong panjang lagi, bagian atas nya perpustakaan/studi dan kamar tidur SpongeBob berada di lantai tiga. Tangga mengarah ke lorong panjang. Lorong memiliki pintu menuju kamar tidurnya dan kamar mandi, serta tangga tambahan yang mengarah ke perpustakaan. Di kamar tidurnya, ada jam alarm yang merupakan foghorn keras. Di atas tempat tidurnya (yang memiliki tiga kasur) adalah papan loncat. Dia memiliki kalender raksasa di dinding dan jendela jendela kapal yang ingin rumah Squidward. Dari kamar tidur SpongeBob, ada pintu lain yang mengarah ke perpustakaan. Perpustakaan/studi, ruang terbesar di rumah, ada kursi dirantai ke langit-langit dengan kail, serta organ pipa besar, dan lemari lainnya SpongeBob. Ini berisi buku-buku seperti Moby Dick, The Codfather, The Beach, dan Silence of the kerang. SpongeBob membuat buku komik di ruangan ini juga. Di suatu tempat di rumahnya adalah kamar dengan ring basket. Ada juga pintu keluar darurat ke atap berumput rumah, yang dapat pertama kali terlihat di Jellyfish Jam dan Something Smells. Lantai Lantai Pertama Ada sebuah garasi kecil di belakang rumah dan dua jendela di depan. Garasi pertama kali terlihat dalam episode awal Reef Blower dan episode Naughty Nautical Neighbors, meskipun telah lebih baru-baru ini terlihat di Have You Seen This Snail?, dimana Gary meninggalkan rumah melalui itu. Hal ini juga dapat dilihat pada episode lain seperti The Gift of Gum dan Krabby Road. Keluar belakang rumah, halaman belakang ditutup oleh persegi bunga, seperti yang terlihat di langit. namun dalam The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (Video Game) (PS2/PC), Halaman belakang SpongeBob memiliki bukan papan, bukan bunga. Di lantai pertama, rumahnya memiliki ruang hidup, mantel lemari, lemari piala, dapur, ruang cuci, dapur pantry, dan ruang rahasia yang digunakan untuk hal-hal yang terlalu grafis untuk acara TV. Ruang tamu dilengkapi dengan sofa tiup, kursi biasa dengan cincin kehidupan sebagai tempat duduk, dan TV helm berbentuk menyelam, dan sebuah meja kecil dengan telepon yang berbentuk seperti cangkang keong, yang disebut "shell-phone". Ada dekorasi seperti memancing ikan di atas sofa, foto Gary dekat pintu dapur, dan di sebelah kiri dinding ornamen kail memancing, di atas sebuah meja kecil. Di atas meja kecil adalah tanaman pot karang. SpongeBob menghabiskan banyak waktu di sini. Ruang tamu dilengkapi wallpaper bambu, dua ornamen kail dan berbagai gambar berbingkai di dinding. Dapur berisi jendela, lemari es, kompor, wastafel, lemari, meja, dan alat-alat dapur khas lainnya. Mangkuk makanan Gary juga dapat ditemukan di sini. Dalam Hooky, Krabs bisa melihat apa-apa tetapi melakukannya sendiri. Ada tangga di sebelah kiri yang liku di sekitar rumah dan berhenti di pintu aman di belakang pintu masuk saluran ke lantai dua. Dalam beberapa episode, ada lorong di balik pintu. Lantai Kedua Kamar mandi SpongeBob ditemukan di lantai dua. Lorong mengandung pintu menuju perpustakaan, kamar mandi, dan galeri, serta tangga tambahan yang mengarah ke kamar tidurnya. Kamar mandinya mengandung toilet berbentuk persegi, bak mandi, wastafel, pemeras, dll serta jendela jendela kapal yang tampak ke Conch Street. Bak mandi nya dihiasi dengan tirai bambu. Perpustakaan adalah ruang terbesar di rumah, dan menempati kedua cerita kedua dan ketiga. Ini berisi buku-buku seperti Moby Dick, The Codfather, dan Silence of the Clams, serta berbagai buku komik dan buku harian SpongeBob. Perpustakaan juga berisi kursi membaca dirantai ke langit-langit dengan kail, organ pipa besar, perapian, jendela jendela kapal, dan lemari cadangan. Ada juga sebuah pintu masuk saluran yang berasal dari kamar SpongeBob, terlihat pada Boating School dan A Pal for Gary. Ada ruang latihan, menampilkan boneka beruang, dan benda-benda ringan lainnya (yang berat untuk SpongeBob), seperti yang terlihat dalam Help Wanted, MuscleBob BuffPants, Bummer Vacation, No Nose Knows, dan The Way Of The Sponge. Lantai Ketiga Tangga ke lantai tiga juga berwarna hijau, dan ditemukan di samping perpustakaan. Kamar tidur SpongeBob ditemukan di lantai tiga, bersama dengan lorong. Kamar tidur SpongeBob fitur foghorn yang berfungsi sebagai jam alarm, dan papan loncat di atas tempat tidurnya (yang memiliki tiga kasur). Kamar tidur juga berisi jendela jendela kapal yang bagian dalam Rumah Squidward bisa terlihat. episode musim kelima "Night Light" menunjukkan bahwa ada kamar mandi lain yang melekat pada kamar tidur. Ada juga pintu keluar darurat ke atap berumput rumah, yang terlihat dalam Jellyfish Jam, Something Smells, That Sinking Feeling, dan Love That Squid. Teras ini tersembunyi oleh daun di atas nanas. Nanas nya berasal dari sebuah kapal di Truth or Square. Sebagai terlihat dalam Battle for Bikini Bottom, Kamar tidur SpongeBob adalah di lantai pertama (tapi kemudian, ia tampaknya hanya memiliki satu lantai). Atap Lantai tiga SpongeBob mengandung pintu keluar darurat ke atap. Sebagian besar waktu, SpongeBob naik ke atap untuk menghindari bahaya, meskipun ia juga berjalan sampai dinding untuk atap di "Hari Terbaik" di mana Gary diturunkan menjadi di bagian atas. Atap berisi satu ruangan tanpa perabotan tanpa langit-langit, dan dinding terbuat dari mahkota nanas. Karakter yang biasa naik ke atap di pertama 4 musim, tetapi hampir tidak pernah terlihat sejak. Contoh ketika Hancur *'Home Sweet Pineapple' - Rumah berbentuk-nanas SpongeBob dimakan oleh nematoad. *'Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm' - Cacing raksasa, yang kerusakan seluruh kota Bikini Bottom, menghancurkan bagian rumah. *'Opposite Day' - SpongeBob dan Patrick menghancurkan rumah sengaja, hanya untuk diperbaiki oleh Squidward, tak lama kemudian. *'Spy Buddies' - Rumah SpongeBob akan goreng dan berubah menjadi hitam ketika diri hancur meledak patty di celana Patrick. *'Sing a Song of Patrick' - Rumah ini hancur oleh Lagu Patrick *'Dying for Pie' - Rumah itu mungkin hancur (bersama dengan sisa Bikini Bottom) ketika pai/bom meledak di akhir episode. *'Frankendoodle' - DoodleBob menghapus bagian rumah. *'The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom' - Raarg melempar rumah SpongeBob, bersama rumah Patrick dan Squidward. *'Big Sister Sam' - Sam menghancurkan rumah dengan marah, bersama dengan Rumah Patrick dan Rumah Squidward. *'The Krusty Plate '- Sama dengan Dying for Pie. Rumah itu juga mungkin hancur (bersama dengan sisa Bikini Bottom dan Krusty Krab) ketika SpongeBob membuat daya maksimum untuk menyingkirkan tempat. *'New Fish in Town' - Squidward melempar rumah SpongeBob dengan mobil mesin bersama dengan Batu Patrick dan Rumah Gandengan Howard. *'A Friendly Game' - SpongeBob menghancurkannya dengan mengayunkan tongkat golf terlalu keras dan memukul bola sementara mereka sedang bermain golf di dalam. *'Mermaid Man Begins' - Rumah terpesona oleh badai dalam mode keriting. *'Home Sweet Rubble'- Karena menjadi busuk, rumah SpongeBob disentigrated, tetapi digantikan oleh masing-masing sesuatu hal favorit teman-temannya, tapi segera digantikan lagi oleh nanas lengkap dalam kaleng. *'Gary's New Toy'- Rumah menangkap terbakar. *'Glove World R.I.P.'- Roller coaster Glove World dihancurkan dalam perpustakaan SpongeBob. Penduduk Penduduk Permanen *SpongeBob SquarePants *Gary the Snail *Kerang Peliharaan yang tidak ada nama Penduduk Sementara *Rex *Lary si Siput *Jerry *Junior *Puffy Fluffy *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Flying Dutchman *Eugene H. Krabs *Mansion Butler *Stanley S. SquarePants *Shiny Trivia *Ditampilkan dalam "Curse of Bikini Bottom," SpongeBob memiliki kerangka dinosaurus di bawah rumahnya. *Dalam "Squid Baby," disebutkan oleh SpongeBob bahwa rumahnya mengandung loteng. *Dalam episode "Truth or Square," itu menunjukkan bahwa seorang pelaut sedang melukis semangkuk buah di laut, maka nanas jatuh dari mangkuk dan tanah dekat Rumah Squidward; pintu dan jendela tiba-tiba muncul. *Tidak mungkin bagi nanas untuk menjadi di bawah air karena nanas mengapung. Perabotan mungkin apa yang membuatnya tetap di tanah. Dalam beberapa episode, itu terbuat dari kayu. *Dalam episode "BlackJack," bangunan itu hanya disebut sebagai surat Nanas dari Sepupu BlackJack. *Tangga di dalam rumah SpongeBob kadang-kadang di sisi kiri, dan kadang-kadang di sisi kanan, atau bisa juga di kedua sisi. *Dalam episode "I'm with Stupid," setelah SpongeBob jatuh rumahnya, Marty berkata "Itu tidak sehat," setelah Janet berkata, "Dia tinggal dalam buah-buahan?" Ini karena kebodohan mereka. *Dalam "One Krab's Trash," kamarnya di lantai pertama, sementara biasanya di lantai tiga. Hal ini mungkin harus dilakukan karena tidak mungkin untuk Tuan Krabs untuk menakut-nakuti SpongeBob melalui jendela di lantai tiga. *Ada permainan di TLC.com di mana pemain harus sesuai kupon untuk item yang benar dan salah satu kupon memiliki rumah nanas di atasnya. *Dalam episode sebelumnya, selimut di tempat tidur SpongeBob biru. Namun dalam episode kemudian, ungu. **Meskipun ia mungkin saja membeli satu ungu. *Dalam episode "Help Wanted," ketika pertama kali rumah SpongeBob terlihat, hanya ada satu jendela di kiri atas, tetapi dalam episode masa depan ia memiliki dua jendela. *Kadang-kadang, garasi di belakang rumah SpongeBob langsung di tengah, dan kadang-kadang, lebih ke samping. Kadang-kadang, ada pintu belakang di tengah. *Rumahnya kadang-kadang ditampilkan sebagai nanas aktual dan waktu lainnya, tampaknya terbuat dari kayu. *Ketika Anda membandingkan luar dan di dalam rumah SpongeBob, rumahnya tampak jauh lebih besar di dalam. *Dalam episode "Help Wanted", Tempat tidur SpongeBob adalah di sisi kanan ruangan tetapi dalam episode lain tempat tidurnya berada di sisi kiri. *Rumah SpongeBob digunakan untuk hanya memiliki satu jendela. *Jika sedotan terjebak dalam sisi di rumah, orang bisa menggunakannya untuk minum jus nanas dari itu. Hal ini ditunjukkan oleh nematoda dalam episode "Home Sweet Pineapple." *Satu-satunya cara rumah SpongeBob mampu untuk tinggal di bawah air mungkin karena batang menjaga stasioner rumah sebagaimana terungkap dalam Home Sweet Pineapple. *Dalam episode "Boating School," Perpustakaan SpongeBob terletak tepat di mana tangga seharusnya. Namun, dalam episode kemudian, lorong benar perpustakaan SpongeBob tidak diketahui meskipun banyak kasus menunjukkan bahwa terletak tepat sebelum tangga, seharusnya jika SpongeBob memiliki lorong yang menghubungkan tangga dan perpustakaan. *Dalam episode "Suds," Selimut SpongeBob berubah jadi kaca. *Ada 3 set LEGO SpongeBob yang datang dengan rumahnya dan orang-set adalah Petualangan di Bikini Bottom, Tetangga Baik di Bikini Bottom dan Pesta Bawah Laut Bikini Bottom. *Hal ini mirip dengan klub tidak dikunci Penguin Pineapple Igloo. *Nanas rumah SpongeBob dibulatkan di luar seperti nanas biasa, tetapi di dalam memiliki sudut di setiap kamar. *Dalam beberapa episode semua kamar di rumah yang akan ditampilkan. en:SpongeBob's House es:Casa de Bob Esponja fr:Chez Bob l'Éponge nl:SpongeBob's huis it:Casa di SpongeBob pl:Dom SpongeBoba pt-br:Casa do Bob Esponja ru:Дом Губки Боба zh-tw:鳳梨屋 Kategori:Bikini Bottom Kategori:Rumah Kategori:Bangunan tempat tinggal Kategori:Lokasi